It All Started With A Vampire
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Leon is confused. It was supposed to be just an act. So why does he have these feelings all of a sudden?
1. Chapter 1

**It All Started With A Vampire.**

Summary Leon is confused. It was supposed to be just an act. So why does he have these feelings all of the sudden?

Shippers Leon/D.

Disclaimer I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors... wish i did... but the plots mine.

Beta by Insaneone42.

* * *

Leon Orcot was pissed.

As he went down the stairs that led to the Pet Shop, where a certain Count D resides with his unusual and murdering pets, Leon couldn't help but be pissed off at a certain someone.

And the target of his anger was not Count D.

Oh no. In fact it was someone from the FBI and she was one hell of a bitch! With a capital B!

_Damn her! _fumed Leon. _How dare she treat me like that? Thinks she is all high and mighty! Well… who needs the FBI? I'd like to see her take down a pack of ferocious and man-eating rabbits._

As Leon drew near the doors of the Pet Shop, Leon could't help but be cautious. It was like his gut telling him that something was not right or something was bound to happen. And his guts were seldom wrong. But when it came to D…

Once Leon stepped through the door. Leon knew right then and there that something was not right. The Shop was quiet. Too quiet for the likes of D or his pets.

_That's odd_. Thought Leon. _D usually greets me by now… or that damn goat thing that loves to chew my leg. Where is he? He can't be out? D is not the type to left the shop unattended or unlocked._

When Leon was busy inspecting the shop for some unusual things, Leon suddenly heard a yell. And the voice belonged to Count D.

_Oh fucking shit!_cursed Leon, as he went to find D. _What has D got himself into now?_ Then he smirked. _Maybe I can finally bust him for all the drugs and slave trading that he's been doing here, and send him packing with a one way ticket to prison. That would certainly make my day._

When Leon found Count D, his eyes went wide with shock at what he was seeing.

D was… pinned down by some blond guy who look like he just came straight out of an old vampire movie with the black cloak… what irritated Leon was that the blond jerk it seemed was happily seducing D and currently had his mouth pressing near D's neck.

Leon would leave them be if not for the fact that D seemed troubled and, judging by the look on his face, D didn't want to be in that kind of situation any longer. Leon knew he should help D and beat the living daylights out of the guy, but Leon was too shocked and pleased that D reacted that way. It pleased Leon to know that D wouldn't let anyone touch him intimately like that. That position should be reserved for him.

_What the hell!_ thought Leon in shock. _Now wait just one god damn minute. Where the hell did that idea sprung from. There is no way I'm attracted to D. He's a guy for Christ sake! And not to mention that there is absolutely no way he has curves like a woman. I'm straight thank you very much._

While Leon was berating himself, D finally realized that Leon was there and with a yell and a push to fend off the blond, D immediately latched himself onto Leon who was still to shocked about his previous thoughts to do anything.

"So you are the Counts…" said the blond guy but never finished his sentence.

"Huh?" asked Leon.

Truth is, Leon was stumped the moment he had D in his arms with him putting his hand automatically around D's waste soon after. It was hard to focus on anything when all you could think about was how the Chinese man in your arms fits nicely or that he has the curves underneath the dresses he wore that were to die for or simply how gorgeous D is. Either way, Leon was brain dead. Big time!

"I never knew he already had a lover. No hard feelings, I hope." said the blond.

"Wait… I'm not…Ahh!!" just then, D stepped on Leon's foot, causing him to yelp and then glare at D out of the corner of his eyes. Then Leon did a double take. D was smiling! Not the mysterious smile that D always wore but really smiling… like he was truly enjoying himself and… was he humming to himself?

Suddenly… a wicked idea formed in Leon's head. If D is enjoying himself because they both are stuck at this situation, why not join in and play the lover? At least he might wipe that smile off D's face and by the end of it… they would see just who had the last laugh.

A wolfish grin curled up onto Leon's mouth. He was so going to enjoy this.

Tightening his arm around D, Leon tilted his head a little so that he faced D. in a split second, Leon gave D a peck square on the lips. The effect was very amusing. D's eyes immediately went wide and he grew paler then usual and his mouth was slightly apart of shock. Leon was very temptied to kiss those lips again but he had another guy to deal with.

"Are you saying that you are not the Counts lover? Then I still have a chance to win your heart Count?"

"Of course I am not the Counts lover" said Leon, who was looking back at D. D looked like he was about to cry.

Out of the corner of Leon's eyes, he saw that Blond guy eyes held hope before they were hidden behind a perfect gentleman's mask.

D seemed to be passive. Watching in silence about what Leon was doing. But he is also hoping that Leon will get him out of this situation, and soon. The long nails that D kept could be very painful sometimes, tugging on his shoulders like that. "Who wants to be an old mans lover when I can be happy with a sweetheart like D right here." said Leon casually.

Both D and Blond guy were so shocked and D had to grip Leon so hard by the shoulders to keep from falling down. Not that he would. Leon still had his arms around D after all.

Leon then gave a hard look at the blond who dared to enter his territory. "Forgive me if I accidentally send you to the hospital with broken bones. Which lover in their right frame of mind would one to see that his lover is being seduced by someone else?" said Leon through greeted teeth.

D was fidgeting in Leon's arm. He was beginning to swoon at the sight of Leon and the Marquis glaring at each other. He was afraid that something bad was going to happen. And since its Leon Orcot… well that just might come true considering his temperamental attitude. Confusion ran through his head like a hurricane. He really didn't understand what was going on. Why was Leon acting like this? And what's with the kiss?

"I see.." said the Blond. "… So that the way it is."

Leon's eyes narrowed at the blond's words.

"What way are you talking about?"

"Looks like I have to try harder to win Count D from you."

Leon growled low in his throat.

"You can try… but I sure ain't gonna let you win."

The blond smirked. "We will see. Farewell."

And with a swish of his cape and a shower of roses, He was gone.

When the Blond guy is gone, D try to pry himself away from Leon, but he got his leg entangle so he fell, dragging Leon with him. And Leon landed on top of him.

"Ow! D! Can't you be more careful?" asked Leon.

"Me? Mr. Detective? Well I'm more concerned with what that was about." replied D indignantly.

"I think I'm the one should be asking that. And who was that gay dude?"

"None of your business Mr. Detective."

"Oh really? What is he? One of your past lover? A slave trader? A drug addict?"

"He's none of the above Mr. Detective. But if you must know so much. He is an old acquaintance of my family. Marquis Alexander Hans Von Moldavia. He's from Europe."

Leon growl low at his throat. Seems the guy wasn't the serial killer. There goes the idea of busting D.

Just then, Leon realizes the position he was in. And by the looks on D's face, he realized it too.

"Mr. Detective, will you mind getting off me?"

"Why D? I enjoyed this position very much." Now it was Leon who placed small kisses down D's neck, taking in D's reaction at the same time.

"Mr. Detective! Stop this immediately. What's got in to you? Are you drunk?" said D, nearly in histerics.

"Not at all, D. But I gotta admit. You do are a stunning creature. Makes a man yearns for you. I can't blame that Blond guy."

"Is that why you kissed me? Because you are attracted to me?"

"So what if I am?" said Leon with a wolfish grin.

D's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Before Leon could do anything further to D, T-Chan decided to make himself known, by biting Leon's ass.

"AHHH! YOU LOUSY DAMN GOAT!!!"

While Leon was busy trying to get T-Chan to release him, D was trying to compose himself now that the detective was no longer on top of him.

"That's enough T-Chan. Please let go of him. I'm wanting his attention to myself."

T-Chan turn to look at D and wanted to request to Count D to permitted him to continue biting. But his request died on his lips when he saw the count was glaring daggers at the human.

_Uh oh. He is done for now_. Thought T-Chan. As he slowly let go of Leon and backed away towards the back of the pet shop. He sure didn't want to be around when the count exploded.

"Leon?"

Leon look at D and his raised his eyebrow. D was trying very hard to restrain his anger. His eyebrow could be seen twitching from time to time, and his lips thinned.

"Yes D."

"Would you now explain to me why you kissed me just now?"

"Whats the matter D? Never been kissed before?"

"Its not that!" hissed Count D. "Just answer the question."

Much to D's annoyance, Leon just smirked and turned to the door.

"I would love to D, but I've got to run. Duty calls ya know.". then he fled from the shop.

"No.. Mr. Detective? Wait!" D quickly tried to stop Leon from going out of the shop but Leon was too fast for him. By the time D reached the door, Leon was already gone.

From the shadow, Q-Chan been watching everything with interest and he was a little disturbed at what the human did to the Count.

So he flew to the Counts shoulder to cheer him up.

The Count sighed and said to Q-Chan. "I don't understand the Detective sometimes. I doubt he is the kind of guy who would throw himself at any male like he did… So… why did he kiss me like that?"

Q-Chan along with Pon-Chan and T-Chan, Who showed themselves while the Count was talking just shrugged. They too would like to know about Leon's behaviour.

* * *

Leon was swearing inwardly at himself that would scandalise D if he heard Leon at the moment. He was supposed to play a harmless game with D as a lover just to have some fun, so that he could laugh it up. But he got blown away the moment D slipped into his arms. Who would have thought that underneath those dresses D wore hid a desirable body and D also had curves in all the right places. But he's a guy!

_No way… No way am I attracted to D… Orcot get your act together! you are going home, take a shower and continue your day as usual._

Easier said then done.

* * *

AN

Hello there. This is my first time writing Pet Shop fics. So be nice and review me... critism are welcome. But flames will be laugh at.

To insaneone42... thanks for your hard work and for inspiring me to finally post this fics. If it wasn't for you... i think this idea will be stuck in my head for another century or so...

Cheers!

Elvina P.


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Started With A Vampire.**

Summary: Leon is confused. It was supposed to be just an act. So why does he have these feelings all of the sudden?

Shippers Leon/D.

Disclaimer I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors... wish I did... but the plots mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Mr. Detective! Stop this immediately. What's gotten in to you? Are you drunk?_

_"Not at all D, but I gotta admit. You do are a stunning creature. I can't blame that Blond guy. Men will yearn to be in your presence"_

_"Is that why you kissed me, because you are attracted to me?"_

_"So what if I am?"_

* * *

_Goddamn! What the hell was I thinking?_ Leon silently fumed to himself_. What the fuck had got me saying all that shit? Why the hell did I do it?_

It has been a couple of days since Leon fled the Pet shop. Ever since that day, he has been very restless and confused. He remember the feeling of triumph of having D squirming under him and he managed successfully to make a fool out of the Count… only to scowl in annoyance when reality checked in; the count's a guy and he was not into guys!

Leon tried very hard to resist the temptation to visit the Count. Instead, he took his job of surveillance very seriously, surveying the pet shop from the outside, which he was tricked into doing by that FBI agent, Norma Langley. If you ask him, that woman was seriously PMSing on a dangerous level. This case is seriously getting overrated just because she bitched about every little thing. And now he is stuck here while she gets to go off doing some more thrilling things on her own. How he hated that woman!

_Shit! This is boring. Why do I have to keep a look out? Why can't Norma do it?_ Leon thought sarcastically.

Aside from the surveillance, there wasn't really all that much for him to do. The Perp didn't make a move and as long as the case isn't solved anytime in the next century, he is the one stuck babysitting the Count.

And speaking of watching…. He really didn't like how Norma was looking at the Count when they were introduced. There's something about her that he didn't like.

Oh, did Leon mention he begged the chief to be excused of this particular case?

Yep. You heard right people. He begged the Chief to give the case to someone else, or get another guy to do the surveillance. Anything, as long as he isn't anywhere _near_ the Count temporarily. But no! It just had to be him. Leon didn't know why, but he got a gut feeling that the Chief was enjoying this. Way too much.

So here he is in his car, parked a few blocks on sight from the Pet shop itself.

"Shit, I need more action than sitting around and doing nothing." Leon sighed. He had been reading a book on vampires for the past hour and the book is nothing but trash! Their myths were bizarre at best.

Leon threw the book out his car window and it hit…

"Omph!" Leon stared at whoever was misfortunate enough to get caught with his book only to have his eyes wide with recognition.

"Well, whatdoyaknow… Marquis Alexander, was it?" Leon asked with a smirk. He wasn't bit sorry that his book hit the Marquis in the face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Detective Leon Orcot," said The Marquis dryly. "Your reputation does precede you when it came to Chinatown."

Leon snorted. "Never taken you for the type that thrives on gossip. Then again, maybe all bluebloods are."

Marquis Alexander just rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. He took a look at the book, his eyebrow rose when he read the title and stared at Leon. "What is this? You're into Vampirism now?" asked Marquis Alexander with a smirk.

Leon arched an eyebrow. "What's it to you? The book might be of a joke, but the reading sure is something…"

Marquis Alexander waved the book in front of Leon's face and said. "This doesn't look like it was 'something' as you eloquently put it if you're throwing it to the trash bin."

Leon snatched the book with a growl. "Yeah… whatever man." He threw the book away then his eyes landed on the things that the Marquis had with him. "Whose are those for?"

"The Count," said Marquis Alexander. "I am hopeful that this bouquet and this cake will be all it takes to win the Counts affection."

Leon's eyes narrowed when he saw the huge bouquet of flowers and a box that the Marquis brought with him. He snarled, though he wasn't aware he'd done so. He wanted to shoot the guy until he was barely recognizable! There is no way he would let this pervert anywhere near his Count. If the Marquis is an acquaintance purely on business, Leon wouldn't care. But once you being a pervert and have the Count pinned beneath you… He'll rip that guy fucking balls off!

The next thing you know, Leon slapped the cake out of the Marquis's hand. _Oops!_

"You scoundrel! That cake was for the count!" Marquis Alexander spat angrily.

"Hey, do us all a favor and go barking up someone else's tree!" Leon retorted with equal ferocity. _Foot in mouth alert! Foot in mouth alert! Foot in mouth alert! Oh what the hell… _Leon's brain frantically screamed at him. Leon was jolted out of his thoughts by a slap to his face. He was very much shocked and amused, that Marquis Alexander had slapped him with his gloves!

"Hey man," said Leon menacingly. "Did anyone tell you, if you want to start a fight, you go right up and punch em'?"

"I was being polite. But if you insist…" Punches and kicking follows and Leon was welcoming the fight with a zest. He relishes a good fight. The adrenaline he felt while fighting was so a blast. But he was also at the end of his patience. Given what he has been through, add Agent Norma Langley to the equation and his sudden awareness of the Petshop owner, he was about to snap just about anyone getting near the Count. He really needed this fight…

But unfortunately, the cops came and to his surprise, he, Leon, took the Marquis by his sleeve at lead him somewhere safe and away from the chasing cops. He ain't admitting, but he enjoyed running with the Marquis.

"For a scrawny guy like you, you sure know how to pull a few punches," Leon said panted.

"You're not too shabby yourself," The Marquis retorted, panting as well. It had been a while since he last run in top speed or within crowds. Being a vampire that he was, he was used to flying.

Leon and the Marquis Alexander ended up talking with each other while nursing each other's minor wounds with a can of beer. The Marquis told him many things. Some, if not most, can be considered private and Leon wondered why the Marquis confided in him about it. It seems, the Marquis is still in mourning, having lost his wife a year earlier. From the looks of it, the Marquis was very much in love with his late wife, Isabelle. Leon's sympathize with the Marquis, but he finds it a bit over the top for the Marquis to make a statement that he will never love another woman again. Get real, get out, get laid and get over it… the Marquis is still young for Christ sake!

"So you decided you might meet a man like her?" said Leon softly. But his tone held the undertone of a warning. It was the very tone of someone who not very comfortable of what he just heard and being terribly defensive. He is not going to let it pass that since The Marquis won't love another woman, he choose a man instead, and that man is so happens is Count D. "I don't know about you, man… but the guy you want isn't Count D."

The Marquis chuckled. He suddenly double over and laughed heartily. Leon looks over the Marquis in shock. He doesn't have a single clue why the Marquis suddenly lost his head. "Hey man, what's so funny?"

The Marquis wipe away his tears and said with a grin. "I'm so sorry. It's just…. I nearly had forgotten how possessive a dominant male could be when it comes to his partner."

"What are you yapping about? What partner?"

"Should I describe the Count as your lover then?"

"Hey, wait a minute… back up! That was a fluke! The Count and I… We're not…." Leon stuttered lamely. He couldn't believe his ears when The Marquis thought they were technically 'lovers'. They were by no means lovers. And he didn't know what the term 'partner' means. Was it a gay terms for lover too? He hoped not. They were just… what, friends? Acquaintance? Someone he wanted to lock up behind bars for good?

"I thought you and the Count have mated or something… how could you still be in denial?"

"You really are weird, you know that? Me? Mated to the Count? This isn't some safari, ya know. Who uses the word 'Mated' anymore?"

"So much denial. And yet your body, your very demeanor, your very being is possessive and protective towards the Count," said Marquis Alexander with a grin.

Before Leon had to chance to open his mouth, his phone rings and it was the Chief. To Leon's chagrin, and somewhat relief, it wasn't the Marquis that was the perp as he previously thought. "Sorry friend. Have to go. We should do this again sometimes."

The Marquis Alexander blinked at the casual invitation. He wasn't sure if that was good idea or if he will stick longer. But he felt gratitude nonetheless. "Sure."

Marquis Alexander eyed Leon with a small smile. For a human, he was very interesting. It's hard to find a guy like Leon nowadays. Sure, the guy still denies his feelings towards the Count, but everyone can see how besotted the blond Adonis is towards the younger Chinese Count. It's a pity really. Had he was born the year he was born; they would have been great friends together. He opened his mouth and said ":….:"

Leon half turn and look at him quizzically. "Sorry. What was that?"

"Nothing," The Marquis Alexander answered. "Twas nothing."

Leon shrugged and left, heading towards where his duty calls.

_:You truly are more than you are worth, Leon Orcot. May you find peace in this world and be happy with the one you love, till the very end, my friend:_

TbC

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! I finally updated this fic! *hula dance***

**Many thanks to all who alert and favorite this fic and especially to**

**DracieMissKitty**

**Allroadslead2coffee**

**Disintegrating Vortex**

**C Elise**

**And WhiteWolfofDestiny for pushing me in continuing this fic. I know this chapter is not much… but I'm doing this slowly. I don't want to ruin it by doing it too fast. So, this fic is dedicated to you all. **

**This chapter is betaed by Y-dO-u-CrY. My beta for this story is having a surgery. And I wish her a speedy recovery. ^^**

**And Y-dO-u-CrY, I know you are down with a bad flu… but thank you so much for helping me with this chapter. Thank you babe!**

**Read and Review… Please… *puppy eyed***

**-Elvina P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It All Started With A Vampire **

**Chapter 3.**

Warning = from here on out, its AU from the Canon. And This chapter is un-betaed. Any mistakes whatsoever is mine. But please be nice. English is my second language.

* * *

'**_Your reputation precedes you.'_ **

Leon diligently type away on his computer. His eyes never left the screen and his finger was fast clicking the search button with the mouse. There was a little free time and he was determined to search for something.

He was so engrossed with the page he was reading; that he completely missed Jill was trying to get his attention.

"Leon?... Leon?!... Leon!"

Leon jumped with a start. The impact of his knee with his desk, send his coffee sprawling over the paper he was working. "Shit!" Leon cursed. He quickly picks up the paper to let the water dripped to the desk. "Oh great. Friggin perfect! Now I have to do the report all over again."

Jill raise an eyebrow as she drop a case file at Leon's table. "What's the fuss? You just have to re-do it. Not a big deal. Plus, you weren't doing anything important if by the website you're on is any indication."

Leon glared at Jill out of the corner of his eyes. He wiped away the spilled coffee with several tissues before disposing them into the dustbin. "Shut it, Jill. I'm doing side reading with my own laptop. There is no harm in that."

Jill raised an eyebrow at that remark. Internally, she could roll her eyes heavenward and exasperated. If men like Leon are so engrossed reading something on his personal laptop it usually signifies not a good reading material: which proves true most of the time in case of Leon. "It must be porn if you are so engrossed with it."

Leon frowned. His eyes narrowed. "Just because I love ogling at girls doesn't mean I am dump enough to entertain porn during working hours. Gimme a little credit for fuck sake." Leon could feel a few ticks hanging on top of his forehead. He was highly annoyed at Jill's remark. Even though he do entertained himself with porn every now and then (what healthy male doesn't?), he is not dumb enough to get reprimand or fired.

"Yeah right. Like you were reading," Jill takes a good look at the website and she stared at Leon in shock. "Mythical mythology? Does this have to do with the vampire case? Does it really get to you that much especially that fake agent?"

Leon eyebrow twitched at the implication that he was afraid of Norma Lengley, or who they all thought was Norma Lengley. "First of all, she doesn't scare me. She does however make me want to punch her face repeatedly. That woman has given me the bad vibe since day one. Second, what's wrong with mythology?"

Jill quickly bares her palm outward, placatingly. She did not want to handle a defensive Leon. He can be downright irrational half the time! And the only person who was more than capable of handling Leon's moods was a certain Count in Chinatown. But even he is often irritated with Leon, and vice versa. "Nothing is wrong with it. It's just… I didn't peg you for a guy who believes in this stuff."

Leon huffed. "That's because I don't. It just that, what's with all been going on, I just got mighty curious. That's all. Not everyone knows this kinda stuff."

"Why the sudden interest?" Jill asked curiously.

Leon shrugged. "No reason. Nothing's wrong with a bit of reading, you know. Since the vampire case, I just like to dig up on what they have about all things fantasy online. You should have read what they wrote about vampires, Jill. It was totally crap. Dead corpses walking, Blood suckers, these people sure can be very imaginative."

"Dead corpse? That's zombies, Leon, not vampirism."

Leon snorted. "Vampires, Zombies, Ghost, Ghouls, Frankenstein, Banshee, Grim Reaper… they are all the same thing. Technically they are all dead! Or undead whatever you want to label it. You should try reading about the Titans. The ancient Greece and Egyptians legends are fascinating! No wonder there are a lot movies on those categories." Leon paused and frowned at a link he accidently clicked. "I can't say the same for Norse mythology though. Apart from their respect for strength, fights and feasting in general… their legends overall escape my understanding." Leon clicked to another link and he immediately looking more confused than ever.

Jill face lean in as she read one of the creatures that Leon was browsing over his shoulder. "What in the world is that?"

Leon's face scrunch up and shuddered at it's ugliness. "Hell If I know." Between man eating rabbits and ugly unknown myth creatures, he'll take the rabbits any day. At least the rabbits are easy to look at with a straight face.

Jill suddenly snickered and Leon wondered on what was so funny. "I think you read way too much on this. You sure you don't indulge because of your infuriation with the Count?"

Leon glared at Jill for good measures. "I am not infuriated with him. It's just so happens that some of his pets are close to something exotic and mythology. I don't know about you, but I noticed his pets have all a story behind them. Within our line of work, It won't hurt to read up on something we might up against."

"Wow! You pay attention. You are so on to him that only you know every little detail regarding the Count or what goes on with his shop. Even the rest of us are not that attentive as you." Jill hinted gently. She has nothing against The Count and Leon being good friends if Leon will allow it. But seeing Leon sometimes so lost and frustrated on how to handle the Count breaks her heart even if the whole thing was funny. She hardly see Leon gets so work up like he did in the presence of the Count.

"Jill, come on…. Be serious." _It's not even funny and I am not attentive to the Count!_, Leon would like to say but that will start another round of their banter. Other days, he would love to debate with Jill about D. But not today.

Jill sighed heavily. "You know this doesn't make any sense? Myths are just that, a myth. You know our line of work has no bearings on myths."

"Oh I don't know… with all the odd cases lately, maybe there is more to myths than we originally thought."

"You sure this has nothing to do with the Count? I don't know, man. Ever since this whole fiasco started you have been acting a little weird. You sure you okay?" Jill said frowning slightly. Ever since the whole Vampire case started, Leon had been acting a little strange. He was still his usual self with his wayward mouth and snobby attitude, but around the fake agent, he was uncharacteristically sharp and alert! It throw some of them out of the loop!

Leon gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm good." He was tired. He hadn't had a good night sleep in _ages!_

"Whatever you say, Leon. Just don't go overboard. Won't want you to suddenly hang out with a weird bunch of crowd now, won't we?" Jill smiled teasingly.

Leon blinked. He stared at Jill incredulously. "Weird crowd? Those crazy vampires wanna-bes'? Whacha take me for? A cult follower?" When he saw Jill was about to retort, Leon quickly shush her by placing a finger on her lips. "Know what… never mind. Get out of here. Go, shoo! Do your work, before the chief decided I have corrupted you with my laziness."

Jill eyes widened. "Are you finally admitting that you are lazy?"

"Hardy hardy har har" said Leon indignantly with his eyes rolling.

Jill gasped. "Ohmygod! This is so neat. You finally admitted you're lazy. I've got to tell the Chief!"

Leon growled threateningly but his eyes were playful. "Do you want me to shoot you? Go on… Finish your investigation, Jill, and leave me in peace!"

"Yeah yeah," Jill went back to her work, determined to find more clues on her current case before her shift's over. Leon went back to his reading. His finger was about to click to another page when he suddenly faltered. His face loose his cheeriness and immediately turned solemn.

Leon took a deep breath as his fist clenched, his reading forgotten. His eyes gazed ahead unseeing of the screen as he remembered hauntingly what mysteries resolves around The Vampire Case. His colleagues may pass it off now that the whole affair is over. But he can't. He just couldn't.

Call him brash or deluded or whatever! But there was no way the whole thing is exactly as it seems!

Leon's jaw clenched. Vampires, Blood, Norma, The Count, and The Pet shop…. They all have mysteries that just… mocking him. They are like seduction. Temptation. They beckon him mockingly yet hold him at arm's length to keep their distance.

To kill a vampire…. Stake or silver bullet. That is what D had said. Those things are batshit to believe. And D had gambled. Playing him well to try and shoot him and see what happens.

If it wasn't for the bat-bunny… He, Leon, would have shot D! And D knew it. By his expression, D knew he would pull the trigger and shoot!

It wasn't even funny!

Leon clench and unclench his fist as he was so absorb in his thoughts. His gut feeling's never wrong. There were just too many mysteries surrounding the Count. Like a protective cloak! Not to mention, the Count was oddly creepy with that cryptic words and secret smile of his.

That picture can't be a co-incident. If the Count has a strong family resemblance with his ancestors, that is believable. But with Agent Langley and The Marquis? That is just mind-boggling and suspicious. He might be an idiot for even entertaining this stupid idea in the first place, but he damn well seldom wrong. Not in this. Not when it matters. Vampires might be a far fetch make up cover for a case. But between blood sucked victims, bats that sounds like Langley, and the same people resemblance as a few hundred years ago in a friggin frame dated back centuries, what are the odds?

Leon shuddered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. What's more, the Pet shop is creepy! He could have sworn, there was a darkness dwelt within the walls of the Pet shop. The atmosphere within the shop was all dark, dangerous and oppressive. Incense aside, he could feel the eyes watching him when he was alone. He could practically taste the air as they observed him deep within the shadows. Eyeing his move. Seeing and hearing his thoughts. It leaves him all tense as if wondering when they are going to make a move with him as their next meal.

Leon let out several shaky breaths as he attempts to get back to reality. He wants to forget. To stomp and yell and throw a temper if that makes him feel better. No matter what he did, it just won't go away!

Leon re-opens the page he read about vampires and all of their facts that he can find, and one word stood out to him.

Immortal, the facts all pointed out. Vampires are associated with immortality. If he connects the obvious fact with all the weird stuff happening; the case in itself, The puncture marks, the blood, the picture, the family resemblance and the appearance of all three look alike at the same time… it was appropriately named and all too uncanny and too suspicious to be forgotten or pushed aside.

They named the case, The Vampire Case. They joked that the perp was insane enough in their quest for immortality despite the body counts. Leon wondered if immortality was what they were really after or was it something else?

'_Save Count D!'… 'Your reputation precedes you.' _

Not to mention, the voices he heard while in the Pet Shop. He tried to find an explanation for it but all he can come up with are surreal experience affected by the incense of the shop. It would have been believable if not for the frantic bat-bunny. He can decipher what the bat-bunny was trying to convey. He _heard_ remnant like a broken whisper to save Count D. Then there was Norma's voice back in the holding cell. Sounds a bit like a mocking like she usually was and Leon wondered what she meant. And as he was driving urgently to the station, there was another voice he swore he heard clearly. It sounded so much like That Marquis Alexander.

'…_. Immortality brings with it great knowledge and power… and suffering… eternity can seem dreadfully long to the bereaved…. Is it any surprise then, that the greatest wish of an immortal… is Death?...'_

Immotality, Leon mused, Is over-rated. He agreed with what he heard that night. To an immortal, to those who are tired of the world, is it not death is what they greatly desires? Who would want to live forever when nothing in this world is forever? People may think immortality is all fun and a blessing. But the hard bitter truth that it is in fact, a curse.

Never grow old with your love ones. Watch them die…. Practically an outcast and alone…

Leon sighed heavily. His eyes landed on the reports pertaining to the Vampire case. Most guys have done their report and filed it away, but he held back wanting to think things through before he filed his.

Norma ran and disappeared, Alexander presume went back to his country and business with D all went back to normal. But the solemn feeling left behind in the wake of the case is a bitter lesson to swallow if the whispered voices he heard were to be believed.

Leon sighed again. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache that was coming. He groaned tiredly knowing that the day is going to be another long agonizing day.

_The Count, The D family, The Pet Shop…. And the mysteries that surrounds them. Just what are they?!_ Leon thought indignantly. Every time he nearly nailed that Chinese Con of a Pet Shop owner, he ended up in a misunderstanding one way or another and Count D got away again!

"This is shit crazy. Maybe I am way over my head," Leon mumbled to himself. Crime solved, Case Close. He has no reason to be interested in Vampirism as his next door neighbors.

But that doesn't stop the feeling that he is missing something. Something big! And it all centered on his mysterious Count D.

-TBC-

* * *

AN = I did say this particular fic will be extremely slow in updating. My muses tend to MIA for a long period of time, sulking to god knows where because I refused to make this fic steamy. (or so that what it told itself!)

The seed of doubts and awareness have been planted. Now, we get to watch as Leon slowly began to be more attentive of things. Who knows…. Maybe this will help Leon with his love life *smiles*

Read and Review. I know this chapter is different, more serious than my first two. So I would like your opinion of it.

-Elvina P.


	4. Chapter 4

**It All Started With A Vampire**

**Chapter 4.**

Warning = from here on out, its AU from the Canon. And This chapter is un-betaed. Any mistakes whatsoever is mine. But please be nice. English is my second language.

**:: IASWAV::**

Pon-chan, the raccoon; hums with her legs half swinging back and forth behind her as she gaze at the Count supporting by her elbows. Business was concluded for the day and the Count was tending to the pets before he himself retire for the evening. Pon-chan loves to watch the Count moving about while making sure everything was neat and tidy for business in the morning.

Suddenly the door burst open and Leon Orcot staggered in, all bloodied and limping. His clothes were slashed in few places and he was holding his side, clearly pressuring his wounds to stop the blood flow but it was futile. By the large amount of Blood staining his outfit, he was losing blood fast! D dropped whatever he was holding in shock. "Detective!"

Leon tries to grin reassuringly. But it was clearly seen on his eyes that he lacks focus. He was nearly gone. "D, a favour… would you…" Leon whispered slowly, softly. "Call the precinct and tell them my covers blown…. And…. I need EMT..." with that Leon dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

A pandemonium happened at once. D and Pon-chan quickly went to Leon's side, the bat-bunny 'Kyuu'ed frantically, the pets that was there gathered near in shock, T-chan himself was so stunned he was out from under his hiding spot in a heartbeat stopping beside the detective before he regain his composure, and with the help of Ten-chan, quickly went out the door to look for the threats responsible, cursing all the way.

D cautiously shifted Leon and inspects his injuries. The animal gasped and some sucked a deep breath at what they saw. The human was hurt worst then they thought. Some of the wounds looks life threatening. It was Pon-chan who voiced all of their concern. "Count, we must call of the human healers. The detective will die if we delay!"

Count D pursed his lips. Most of the wound was minor. But it was the stabbed wound near his ribs that was a concern. "We must tend to the immediate stabbed wound first. Once the Detective is out of harm's way, then we call the ambulance. If we wait for them now, I fear the detective might not make it."

Pon-chan paled. Even she, young as she was, knew that it was not a good idea. "That's dangerous! We might have knowledge on ancient ways of healing but even this is beyond us. He needed surgery. The amount of injury he obtained tonight is worrying! He _could_ die, Count!"

Count D stilled at the prospect, his eyes widened and his mind numb with shock. He stared at the detective pale face, horrified and dismayed. The detective is suppose to be hot-headed, loud and obnoxious, full of life while trying futilely to pin him of any crime charges; not lying here lifeless and bleeding on his shop's floor! "We do what we can," Count D said shakily trying to regain his composure and control his shaking hands. "While waiting for help to arrive, we will aid in tending to his more serious wounds that need our immediate attention. I don't see why we can't heal him when we are available for assistance. Pon-chan, bring me my medical supplies and the healing salves, quickly!"

**:: IASWAV::**

Jill watched as the EMT loaded Leon into the ambulance. The door shuts and the Van quickly went to the nearest hospital. Jill rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. She was about to head home for the night when she got a call from a frantic Count D saying that Leon was at his shop, bleeding profusely! What's more shocking was that Leon was still there - at Pet Shop waiting for the medics to arrive. He should have straight away go to the hospital, not to Count D Pet Shop! He was supposed to be nowhere near Chinatown tonight!

Jill got there and was just in time to see the medic was moving Leon to the gurney to get him to the hospital. Jill breathes in relief knowing that Leon was still alive. She was shock to see the amount of blood on the Count's outfit and was dismayed at Leon's condition. But she was glad nonetheless that the Count managed to treat Leon until help arrived.

Jill knew she was in a daze. She can feel the throbbing headache coming. And the night is far from over.

"Count D," Jill call out once she entered the Pet Shop. She found the Count sitting tiredly on the cough. He didn't acknowledge her but by where his gaze was pointed at, Jill won't blame him if he didn't hear her. He was starring at where Leon had been lying previously. Jill could see the medical kit and some bloodied cloths nearby.

"Are you alright, Count?" Jill asked taking a sit beside the Chinese man. She sat quietly as the Count gathered his thoughts. The Count was pale, much paler than his usual self. He looks haggard and tired. With his ruined cheongsam and aghast expression, Jill knew he got quite a scare.

Count D sat poise than ever. He was grace and perfection in his manner with his back straight and sitting demurely, giving off the soft and feminine aura. But the wringing on his hands betrayed his emotions. "I am upset with that boorish fool," Count D said softly. "Of all the things he can annoys me with, this just takes the cake!" He hissed in distress.

Jill listened quietly. She took no offense on Leon's behalf. She was merely comforted the distraught man. After what seems an agonizing minutes, Count D turned his cool, expressionless face towards her. Jill can understand why that face unnerves Leon so much. Count D perfected his calm, cool mask perfectly. Like a face made from a marble statue or carves out of ice, Count D looks cold and uncaring. "I expect him to barge in to my shop at tea time with his usual behaviour, not bleeding on my carpeted floor!"

"Leon is tough, Count D. He will get back on his feet soon enough. Before you know it, you'll have him barge in to your shop at tea time again." Jill smile reassuringly. She can do nothing but try to placate the Chinese Count. For her, it is considered normal if Leon was hospitalise now and then because of their job. But for Leon to seek out Count D when he was fatally injured... she would like to know what was Leon thinking!

Count D smile painfully. "He mentioned his cover was blown," said Count D pensively. "May I know what was that about?"

Jill grasped Count D's tremor hands. She grasped firmly, reassuringly. "It was just a case Leon was working undercover. It was just one of his current homicide cases but this one is a bit more complicated. Don't worry, Count D. All will be taking care of."

Count D brow arched gracefully and his lips quirks patronisingly. "That doesn't answer my question, Detective. You and Detective Orcot work with homicide. I'm sure whatever he is doing is not something I haven't heard or seen before."

Jill inwardly groaned. She can feel the headache coming. Damn Leon for putting her in that situation! "I am not in liberty to discuss it. It was just another case, Count. Please leave it at that."

Count D sighed. His shoulder slumped in resignation. It was not his place to question the officers. He is by their understanding, a civilian. They are doing their job and he shouldn't poke his nose where it didn't belong. There are other means to get his answers. "Are you going to the hospital?"

Jill nodded. "Yes. I'm his emergency contact. I need to be there to know his of his condition, don't I?"

Count D nodded in understanding. He then huffed agitatedly. "I'll be visiting him once he is patch up, so to speak. But my visits won't be entertaining. I insist he pays for my ruin carpet, maybe replace it with a new one," Count D said haughtily.

Jill snickered. She shook her head exasperatedly. "He'll be delighted by your visit, Count." Jill then stood to leave. She should be going and the Count has calm down for the night. "By your leave, Count D."

**:: IASWAV::**

Once the female detective is gone and so are the other humans, D turned to T-chan and Ten-chan who had been hiding in the shadows. "Well?"

Both T-chan and Ten-chan step slightly out of the shadow. Only their upper body was unconcealed. Ten-chan was calm and slightly serious as opposed to his playful self while T-chan was scowling more than usual. He was also looking slightly murderous. It was Ten-chan who reported, "It is done. It was just some lowly punks! Those fools were boasting of job well done so loud that it was a marvel that it didn't attract attention."

"What was it? Street fights?" asked Count D nonchalantly.

Ten-chan snorted. As if those punks can take down the detective. Those punks have nothing to boost about, unlike the detective. They just have the number and weapons in their favour. But not against him, a kitsune, and certainly not against a totetsu. "Worst. Your Detective's favourite; drug trafficking. He was investigating them when he was discovered. They gang up on him six to one."

D eyes narrowed. He finds it hard to believe that the Detective was easily over-powered. "Only six? Such a small number to be rid of an officer of the law. They must have been overconfident."

"They did. They wanted to leave him for dead. We follow the trail not far from Chinatown. The detective comes straight here after he looses them. It was luck that the scene happened near Chinatown, Count. Had he be anywhere else, I'm not sure of his fate."

"Was there a trail that could lead back to us?" If D had his way, he would get rid of the organization that has given him grief tonight. Since it involved officers of the law, he is more than happy to let them took care of their own; do their job, look into it and finish it. He preferred to be a bystander on the side.

"None that will lead back to us. T-chan had disposed of the persons responsible quite thoroughly," Ten-chan ducked the swaying arm by growling T-chan, chuckling. "He had quite a feast tonight. He was ferocious and live up to his name! You should see him then, Count!" said Ten-chan grinning madly.

D groaned as he massages his temple with his manicured hand. "As long as no trail leads back to us, I couldn't care less what you do. Let's not be involved with the officers' affairs." D said tiredly.

T-chan stared at Count D in disbelief while Ten-chan sniggered. Neither of them wanted to point out that it was a little late for that already. Maybe they'll tell him tomorrow – if necessary. Tonight however, their offhand remark won't be appreciated. T-chan snorted and left for his rooms, leaving Ten-chan with the Count. Ten-chan sauntered to the Count slowly. He wrapped his arms around Count D and hugs the Count in a comforting manner. "Count, will you be alright tonight?" Ten-chan asked worriedly. He knew Count D like the obnoxious detective to a certain degree and seeing him bloodied must have shaken him.

D sighed softly and squeezed Ten-chan's hand in a grateful manner. "Thank you, Ten-chan. But I'll be fine. You should check on Pon-chan though. She was most upset."

Ten-chan nodded and left to do as was suggested before he retires to his own room.

D watch the kitsune go with guarded eyes. He looked at the place where Leon had lay once more before he stomp towards his own chamber. Once he was safely inside his chamber and bolted the door he began to undress himself cursing profanity at the detective. "How dare he..." D cussed. "Of all the trouble... that loud, brash, boorish fool just had to... so much trouble!"

D greeted his teeth. Once the bloodied outfit was off him, he wanted to throw the offensive garment into the fire! But upon seeing the detective's blood, his hand stilled. His eyes were unseeing to his surrounding as his finger slowly traces the detective blood-splat pattern.

"Normally I would only visit you at the hospital detective," D mumbled softly to himself. "How impertinent of you to appear before me, fatally wounded. Have I annoyed you that much till you decided to give me trouble?"

D pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The detective had shock him this night. Normally the detective would make a fool of himself, and he had watched the detective in amusement, as he tries futilely to find evidence to work against him.

Never once had the Detective appear before him gravely wounded. He had always visited his shop alive and well with his usual charming self.

D smile fondly remembering the detective in all his zest. He may be rude, uncouth, lecherous and unmannered. But for all his faults, he is also determine, stubborn, honest to a degree, had an iron will, strong moral, caring and gentle. Underneath all that idiotic persona of his, lies a kind and pure-hearted soul; a noble heart. The Detective will deny it vehemently and very loudly. But the way he often spoke of his thoughts; his insight of the things he perceived, speaks highly of his true self.

Had the Detective be more serious, more reserve and confident in his stance; he knows the Detective will make one terrifying force to be reckoned with. There was a reason the detective chose the path of a warrior as a career. He is a guardian, a defender, a protector...

Sometimes, D wondered who would defend the detective. Who would protect him? Watch his back while his detective protected this city? Look after him while he rest or heal? The burden of being a warrior often times are very heavy and unbearable.

'_Even if this were Queen Elizabeth's pet... and you jack the ripper... even if this is the last of its species... and you one of the billion idiots in the world I despise...I'm not gonna sit here and watch as you die before my eyes...' _

How D remembered that day at the museum. His detective was as annoying as ever, following him while he visited the extinct animals section. But it was also the first time D had seen the real glimpse of the man that was Leon Orcot. A great man he can become if didn't hide behind being loud and obnoxious.

'_I don't get you, D. And I don't __**regret**__ what I did.'_

A man of high moral; the detective turns out to be. Who would have thought an obnoxious detective have such a magnificent trait? He stands by his principles even if D repeatedly tries to teach him a lesson. Instead of turning him away, the detective keeps coming back, his resolves more firmly than the last.

Is it truly a wonder why he, D, don't mind the detective's daily visitation?

What baffles D is that the detective has the ability to see through his shenanigan. He has the ability to see the pets in their humanoid forms and hear their voices without the aid of his special incense. More than once, the detective's intuition, however lacking, was accurate. Had the detective believe in mysterious and mythical stuff, he would have been able to see and be part of a world that some people can only dream off. Only a few human have such insight to the workings of his pet shop; the detective should be honoured. He just refuses to lift the veil over his eyes. For some reason, the detective refused to believe when more than once it was right on his face!

Had his eyes opened and his mind, heart and soul accepted all that D had shown him thus far, his status would have been elevated far beyond anything than what the mortals can offer. In the eyes of the immortals and magical beings, the detective would be a highly worthy being.

There are hardly any mortals that can caught a D's interest. For someone like Leon Orcot to worm his annoying way into his affection, proves to him that the detective is a remarkable and rare being.

D let the garment he was holding slide to the floor. He went to his window and threw it wide open. The full moon shines brightly and it greeted him, basking him in its gentle presence. "I told you once, Detective, that you are stubborn, foul-mouthed and careless with your life," D said calmly, as if he was talking to the detective instead of the moon. "It is truly a miracle that you _are still_ alive!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

Author's Footnote.

I didn't plan for Leon to be fatally injured this soon, honest! The opportunity present itself and I can't pass it up. It'll be nice to have D's perspective of Leon, no?

Okay. So this chapter did not focus much on their attraction. But from where D stands, he isn't in love with Leon. Not yet anyway. To him, he just "likes" the detective. It'll be no fun if suddenly, both Leon and D realize they are attracted to one another. Then they'll be no entertainment for the pets!

Read and Review ~ Tell me how you find my current chapter. Is it good? bad? horrible? rush?

- Elvina P.


End file.
